thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hungerisnottwilight/80th Hunger Games
The Reaping (Put your history, name, age, abilities, weaknesses, and what district you want District 1 Girl: Boy: District 2 Girl: Lena Bow. 15. athletic but very skinny. A little bit, well not crazy but I smile at the sort of things that you wouldnt expect someone to smile about, like, if you told me I was picked in the reaping, id smile, the kind of suspisious smile, i cosider myself scary and unpredictable. I grew up in District ?? and my family and I were poor. Soon before the reaping, my parents kicked me out because they thought I was useless and just another mouth to feed. I was lucky enough to find and kill food for myself. My parents were not so lucky.They starved to death. While I was on my own, I taught myself how to fight. Even learned to dance a little while doing it. Cause to me, it's all a big show. And when I got picked I almost cried all day and night, but I remembered what every dancer, or singer must learn, the show must go on. :) I am not the person you want to run into in these games. Only if we were to ally would I spare your life, depending. Boy: District 3 Girl: Boy: District 4 Girl: Kira. Is a career and is only 13 but can kill very easily, uses sherukins and throwing knifes and a knife that is a curved blade and has holes in the sides, has trust issues and can loose her temper rally fast, she isn't someone you would want to piss off or get on her bad side, If you did then you would be dead within the minute unless she trust you Boy: Harvey Free. 12 y/o. Smart and stelthy. Prefered weapons, throwing knifes and bow and arrows. Harvey lives alone on the streets after his mother died. He has no siblings and is quite slim and tall for his age. The only person he trusts is his best friend Scarlet. District 5 Girl: Boy: Sirus. 15 y/o. smart and mysteriousGood with sickle swordsLives by himself in an apartment in District 5 (he has a job as a power researcher District 6 Girl: Ariella Moon, Age 16, Uses Tridents, Swords, Axes, Camouflage, Weaknesses are she isn't particulary fast or strong, and her token is a locket with a picture of her mute sister in it. Has abusive parents, and her father killed all her siblings but Kristin, her six year old mute sister, and has tried killing Ariella. Her mom died when she found Ariella actually happy, playing with her sister, she committed suicide. Boy: Rift Warfield, Age 18, Uses Daggers, Swords, Spears, Axes, Camouflage, Weaknesses are that he is half blind, his token is a black camouflage UnderArmor forearm sleeve. Has a father who won the Games 26 years before, and a brother who won the Games 3 years before. Has trained in secret his whole life with his father, giving him an advantage. Has a father who won the Games 26 years before, and a brother who won the Games 3 years before. Has trained in secret his whole life with his father, giving him an advantage. District 7 Girl: Boy: District 8 Girl: Boy: District 9 Girl: Boy: Carter. 16 y/o. clever and crafty, independenthas remarkable speed and can throw knives.He had hard-core training in the fields of District 9. Feels ready for the Games. District 10 Girl: Boy: Tristan James. 13 y/o. Sneaky, Quiet, only has a few select friends. Weapon: Spear, Stealth, Speed. He is a stealth master and can really throw his spear. Also can identify plants and is fast. Weaknesses: Not very strong and bad in hand to hand combat. District 11 Girl: Boy: District 12 Girl: Boy: Callum King. 12 y/o. i had a family which were reaped into the hunger games and they both won, they taught me everything i know. He volunteered in the hunger because he knew he could win because he can do basically everything. great with things your have to have accuracy with (throwing knives, bow and arrow, spear throwing), very sly. not a good climber May the odds be ever in your favor! Category:Blog posts